compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert Havok
Rupert Havok is a former member of the Direx Board in the Corporate Sector Authority, and the former leader of Silverhelm Entertainment Media Incorporated and Galaxywide NewsNets. Years ago, Havok served in the Galactic Empire and is the last surviving member of the original 1st Imperial Brigade, also known as the Kuat Brigade. Circa Year 6, he was a member of the Imperial revolt against Grand Moff Zerk. After fleeing the Empire, Havok became an ambassador for the Corporate Sector Authority and, shortly thereafter, he was appointed to its ruling body, the Direx Board. He later retired from the Direx Board and became the leader of Galaxywide NewsNets following its purchase from the Empire. Early Life Havok descends from a proud family of starship commanders. By ancestry, he is the fifth in a long line of naval officers, many of whom famously served in the Old Republic. Unlike his naval antecedents, he chose to pursue a career in the Imperial Army. Galactic Empire Havok applied to join the Galactic Empire on Year 5 Day 333 and was accepted into the Imperial Academy. Upon graduating, Havok was bestowed the rank of Private First Class (PFC) and, on Year 6 Day 42, he was assigned to the 1st Brigade on Kuat III. His commanding officer was Lieutenant Mark Centurion. Throughout the passing months on Kuat III, Centurion would chat with Havok about a variety of topics, including a hypothetical socioeconomic structure that would establish a classless society based on common ownership of production and property. However, such intellectual philosophizing by Centurion was wasted on Havok's meat-and-potatoes mind. Havok's fellow Kuat Brigade members included Helseth Hlaalu, Anton Stand and Rhylis Drylan. Among Havok's contemporaries in the Imperial Army were Lieutenants Tanya Rofles and Deana Branson of the Thyferra Brigade. He became acquainted with Anain Aksun, Yoshi Hikaru and Alan Steel, all future commanders of the Imperial Army. Havok also befriended a variety of individuals in the Imperial Navy such as Luke Sabershaft, Davsk Carvalm, Myles Farlander, Phelan Ward and Bucjo Wraug. Although he was a lowly stormtrooper, Havok quickly realized the Empire led by Emperor Vodo Bonias was in a state of decay. Vast numbers of Imperial ships were unmanned and unused. Imperial recruits waited months to be mustered into active duty. A simple transport request required the authorization of the Command Staff. Worse still, the smallest bureaucratic action required the explicit approval of Grand Moff Zerk, the Chief of Staff. These factors, and many others, were causing unrest among the Imperial enlisted ranks which would soon boil over. An example of this unrest appeared when Major Jacen Boshuu murdered Imperial Moff Kirov Qel-Droma and was summarily executed. Spurred to action by Boshuu's deed, several of Havok's army mates defected to the rebels. Asynchronously, a crewman in the Imperial Navy murdered his commanding officer by piloting their ship into a sun. As other Imperials defected, chaos ensued. Havok received a message from Brigadier General Joshua Chamberlain urging Havok and other Army personnel to remain loyal to the Emperor. The next day, Chamberlain was arrested for high treason and decried as a traitor to the Empire. Within the week rumors swirled that Emperor Bonias would classify all members of the Imperial Army as traitors and execute them. Believing the Army garrison on Kuat III would be purged, Havok abandoned his post and fled into the desert circa Year 6 Day 49. During his exile in the desert, many of Havok's Imperial cohorts, such as the very popular Tanya Rofles, were executed by Emperor Vodo. Others had fled to the New Anzat Order. One such refugee was Deana Branson who would eventually become a respected member of the Von Ismay family. Imperial Reformation Ten months later, on Year 6 Day 302, Havok emerged from the sand dunes of Kuat III to buy supplies. While bartering at the Valilkiar Spaceport, he viewed the Imperial Holonet and, in a state of disbelief, read a broadcast by idealists calling themselves "Imperial reformists." The reformers had seized control of an Imperial Holonet transceiver and announced their intention to depose Grand Moff Zerk, the Chief of Staff of the Empire. Across the galaxy, many Imperials rallied to their cause. Havok was cautious about joining the reformation. However, he was soon contacted by Flight Sergeant (FSGT1) Katar Trilac of the Imperial Navy and Trilac's inspiring words convinced Havok to join the Reformation. As a member of the Reformation, Havok authorized Trilac to append his name to a reformist document written by FSGT1 Ririagh N`Ruri. Shortly thereafter, the Imperial Reformists arranged for a transport ship to arrive on Kuat III and evacuate Havok. As promised, Staff Flight Sergeant Auvryndar arrived at the Valilkiar Spaceport in a ship, B'luthyr dro olplyn. After picking up Havok and Kyle Hoogen, they entered hyperspace for the planet of Corellia. Sadly, several Army members chose to remain behind on Kuat III and were arrested by the Imperial Security Bureau (ISB). On Year 6 Day 303, Emperor Vodo Bonias of the Galactic Empire issued arrest warrants for Rupert Havok and many other Imperial reformists. In each case, the charges were the same: "Defection, Mutiny, Treason." Asynchronously, Emperor Bonias had dispatched several "death squads" to arrest the reformists. Many reformists were captured; Havok had only survived by sheer luck. Other Imperial servicemen fought their way off their ships, but were eventually thwarted and caught. The possibility of a peaceful resolution quickly disappeared. Ten days after the initial broadcast, the reformers formed a group of their own, the New Imperial Order, and selected Garen Karrade as its Steward. When Havok arrived on Corellia on Year 6 Day 305, the Galactic Empire broadcast an offer of amnesty to reformists who would return to the Empire with others. Believing his pilot Auvryndar would accept, Havok abandoned the ship before Auvryndar read the broadcast. As Havok suspected, Auvryndar returned with his personnel to the Empire; thus, Havok avoided capture a second time. At this point, Havok believed the Imperial Reformation to be a futile. Two of the Reformation's so-called paragons, Admiral Slicer and Captain Michael Pangborn, were revealed to be agents of the Emperor. They betrayed their comrades and fled back to the Vodo-controlled Empire. Even worse, Havok's former commanding officer, Joshua Chamberlain, was released and assigned to a special Army unit created by the Emperor himself called Task Force Delta. Task Force Delta immediately began to hunt down the Imperial reformists. With the death squads of the Emperor closing in, Havok was now stranded on Corellia in Imperial space. In order to escape, he was forced to pay a large sum of money to a greedy smuggler to ferry him to the far-flung Corporate Sector. Corporate Sector Havok had been attracted to the far-flung Corporate Sector due to a GNS broadcast by Orion Silverhelm, the leader of the Corporate Sector Authority. In his broadcast, Silverhelm promised amnesty and safe haven to all Imperial Reformists fleeing the Empire. Havok and other reformists, including Luke Sabershaft, accepted Silverhelm's offer and joined the Corporate Sector Authority. In the Corporate Sector, Havok briefly served as a nondescript, low-level employee. His colleagues in the corporate autocracy included Lorin Stormfury, Lee Adama, Max Solusar, Sareth Crestingstar and Midge Cellewan. On Year 6 Day 318, Havok submitted to the Direx Board — the ruling body of the Corporate Sector — a proposal for the creation of a Department of Diplomatic Affairs. The Direx Board was impressed by the proposal and appointed Havok as the leader of the new department. Havok recruited half-a-dozen personnel within the week. His diplomatic staff included Narna Shalace, Donnie Deffland, Ezio Nalli, Elric Shay, Xenothoium Raas and Malarchi Vangel. By Year 7 Day 120, Havok had initialized diplomatic relations with many foreign governments on behalf of the Corporate Sector. As the Ambassador of the Corporate Sector, Havok liaisoned with a variety of galactic polities, such as the Rebel Alliance, Trade Federation, Kathol Republic, Galactic Tabloid Publications and the Galactic Empire. He negotiated and signed non-aggression pacts (NAPs), trade agreements and merger proposals with a variety of foreign governments. With the Department of Diplomatic Affairs in full operation, Havok was then tasked with establishing a public relations department for the Corporate Sector due to a recent broadcasting mishap. Bill Wildstar of Silverhelm Entertainment Media Incorporated had broadcasted one of the worst messages ever sent on the GNS. The Eidola Pirates had placed a 10,000,000 million credit bounty Wildstar's head for such an atrocious post. The incident had badly damaged the public image of the Corporate Sector. Following this mishap, Orion Silverhelm appointed Havok to censor, regulate and approve all future GNS posts by the Corporate Sector. Impressing ExO Midge Cellewan and Vice Prex Kenda Bovak with his work ethic, Havok was elevated to the Direx Board, whose members are high ranking business executives, thus becoming part of the leadership. Galaxywide NewsNets Circa Year 9, Havok was invited by a friend to assume leadership of Galaxywide NewsNets (GNN), which had recently been purchased from the Galactic Empire by a new owner. Upon assuming command of the latter news agency, Havok was disheartened to learn the new owner was a micromanager. Havok resigned as leader of GNN and, a month later, Galaxywide NewsNets was sold to a third party. Category:Individuals Category:Coruscanti